Gengar's Nightmare Game
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: Gengar's Bored And Decides To Mess With The Cast But It Has A Bad Effect On Meowth Which Has A Worse Effect On Jessie And James! WARNING-This Is A Script Fic! If You've Got A Problem With That Then Don't Reveiw! XD
1. Ash And Pikachu

Another complete and utter random story that I thought of when I couldn't sleep one night, I have to stop thinking at night!

I'm bored!

Gengar was sitting in his haunted tower with nothing to do, Haunter had secretly followed ash, waiting for the perfect opportunity to scare him senseless and Gastly was trying to start a career as a rapper but was failing miserably, so Gengar was left all alone with nothing to do

Gengar: hmm, what to do? What to do? Hmm, I know! Oh, this is gonna be fun!

Gengar vanished and reappeared in the middle of a group of three tents

Gengar: hehe, who first?

Gengar floated into one of the tents and found ash and pikachu asleep,

Gengar: hehe, here goes nothing!

Gengar floated into ash and pikachu's dreams to have a little fun and cause a lotta chaos

In ash and pikachu's dream,

Ash: one more time pikachu!

Pikachu: PIKA-CHUUUUUUU!!!

Ash and pikachu had taken on the pokemon league and were about to finish it off with one last thunderbolt, but when the electricity hit the pokemon, it grew and grew until it was huge and picked up ash and pikachu

Ash: ahh! What's going on?!

Pikachu: pika-pi!

The huge pokemon suddenly disappeared, sending ash and pikachu plummeting to earth

Ash: WAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Pikachu: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Ash and pikachu closed their eyes and waited to smash into the ground, but instead they opened their eyes to find they were in a field, surrounded by Jigglypuff!

Ash: …

Pikachu: …

The Jigglypuff all started to sing at once and ash and pikachu closed their eyes again to fall asleep, when they reopened their eyes they were surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of Raichu

Ash: …uh-oh,

Pikachu: …pika-pi chu!

Raichu: raaaiii- CHUUUUUUU!!!

All the Raichu used thunder at once and ash and pikachu woke up screaming

Ash: WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Pikachu: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Ash and pikachu looked around to find that they were alone in their tent with Gengar smiling evilly at them

Gengar: gee you guys, that was fun! I'll see you guys later, I gonna go scare your friends senseless now! Bye!

Ash: …okay, bye!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Gengar floated out of their tent and into misty's as ash and pikachu went back to sleep and started new, individual dreams involving catching mew and eating cheese (that's ash's fourth cheese-eating dream this week!)

And so ends the first chapter of a no doubt completely WEIRD fanfic! 


	2. Misty And Jessie

Another chapter, another nightmare victim,

Mwahahahaha!!!

In misty and Togepi's dream,

Misty: oh, you're sooo cute ash! I don't even notice Togepi putting pikachu in danger!

Togepi: c'mon pikachu, just a few more steps into the mine field!

Misty was admiring ash on their fiftieth date and Togepi was leading pikachu into a nearby mine field/factory of bombs, when suddenly pikachu and ash stopped

Misty: huh, ash what's the matter?

Togepi: pikachu, c'mon! I could get seriously hurt!

Ash got up and turned into about five hundred different bug pokemon and pikachu started to try to thunderbolt Togepi

Misty: AHHHHH! BUGS! BUGS!

Togepi: PIKACHU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

The bugs covered misty and pikachu chased Togepi in to various conveniently-placed traps and they both woke up screaming

Misty: AHHHHHH! What's going on?! What happened?!

Togepi: TUKI, TUKI, PRIIIII!!!

Misty: Togepi, are you okay?

Togepi: tuki, priii!

Misty: what's that?!

Gengar reappeared and smiled at them

Gengar: HA! That was even more fun than messing with those other two! Well, see ya guys, I'm gonna go find some other main characters to bug! Later!

Gengar vanished

Misty: …okay, bye, I guess…

Togepi: …

Misty went back to her dream of ash (sick and wrong) and Togepi went out to pikachu's tent to put him in some REAL life-threatening danger

At the rocket base,

(don't tell me you didn't see this coming)

Jessie was finally getting to sleep in her room, one floor down from James's

In Jessie's dream,

Jessie: oh, thank you all, I honestly didn't expect to win EVERY contest in the entire kanto, Johto, hoenn and sinnoh league, thank you all!

Jessie was giving a speech on being declared the world's best coordinator when…

Suddenly she turned round to see that Arbok and Wobbuffet were staring angrily at her

Jessie: what's your problem?

Immediately, Arbok turned to face Wobbuffet and used poison sting which Wobbuffet deflected using mirror coat, and sent flying towards Jessie,

She closed her eyes and screamed, waiting to be hit, when she opened her eyes she was back with Meowth and James who were looking at her with big grins on their faces

Jessie: and what are you two so happy about?!

James: pikachu!

Meowth: pikachu!

James and Meowth both morphed into pikachus and began to thunderbolt Jessie over and over again, resulting in multiple blast-offs

Suddenly she woke up for real, in a cold sweat

Jessie: 'gasp' what was that all about?! Waa! It's another ghost!

Gengar had reappeared before her bed and freaked her out

Gengar: relax, relax, I'm done scaring you! Now I'm gonna go scare someone else!

Jessie: …James is one floor up and Meowth is usually in the cafeteria, give em a scare for me!

Jessie went back to sleep, satisfied that by the time she woke up tomorrow, the other two would be scared out of their pika-grabbing minds!

Well, I'm glad I got those two out of the way, now I can finish with my two favourite characters!


	3. James And Meowth

**Here we go, the chapter I've been waiting for, my two favourite guys!**

**Gengar appeared in James's room, where he was unable to get to sleep and was making coffee**

**James looked over at Gengar and assumed he was hallucinating from lack of sleep**

**James: hmm, you want a cup?**

**He held a cup of coffee out to the ghost-type as he took it and said thanks**

**Gengar: so, can't sleep huh?**

**James: nope**

**Gengar: me neither, say! I could use hypnosis on you, that would put you to sleep!**

**James: wow, really?**

**Gengar: what else have I got to do tonight?**

**James: thanks!**

**James climbed into bed and Gengar used hypnosis which put him out cold**

**Gengar: hmm, I could induce nightmares right now, but I just got this guy to sleep, and judging by a few other fanfics, it could take days to get him to sleep again! Guess I'll just move on!**

**Down in the cafeteria, Meowth was curled up and comfortably asleep**

**Meanwhile, in Meowth's dreams, he was lying happily on Giovanni's lap, purring away while Giovanni stroked him and taking great pride in knowing that his old Persian was out in the cold**

**Meowth: purrrrrrr… gee boss, ya sure know how ta pet a Pokemon!**

**GROWL!**

**Meowth: huh?**

**Meowth looked up to see that Giovanni had turned into a giant Growlithe**

**Meowth: 8(**

**The Growlithe opened it's mouth to use bite and Meowth took off running down the hallway when he ran into about 15 Growlithes all making a roadblock in the hall**

**Meowth: WAA! where'd all dese Growlithes come from?!**

**They all started using flamethrower and Meowth ran down another hallway with his eyes shut tight and his tail singed. When he opened his eyes he was standing in the middle of an empty street. Just when he thought he was finally safe, if a little confused, a giant Growlithe about fifty feet tall came bounding down the street and straight towards him. After staring in disbelief for a few seconds, Meowth bolted down the seemingly never-ending street until the Growlithe tackled him to the ground. It picked him up in it's huge teeth, threw him up in the air and opened it's mouth wide, ready to swallow him when he fell back down.**

**Meowth: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Suddenly, Meowth sat up screaming. He looked around him to make sure he was back in the cafeteria then sighed and fell back on the table**

**Meowth: 'sigh' it was just a nightmare! Tank mew fer dat!**

**GROWL**

**Meowth: huh?**

**Meowth sat up again and looked behind him to see another Growlithe standing behind him and grinning evilly**

**Growlithe: …boo!**

**Meowth: WAA!**

**Meowth jumped off the table, ran to the shutters, crawled through a space at the bottom and bolted off down the hallway**

**While the Growlithe turned back into Gengar and burst out laughing**

**Gengar: hahahahaha!!! Man, these guys are too easy, now to scare the cast of yu-gi-oh senseless! *disappears to find someone from yu-gi-oh to scare***

**Meanwhile, upstairs in James's room, Meowth burst through the door, ran in screaming and jumped on to James's bed**

**James: what the?! Who's there?!**

**Meowth: it was awful Jimmy! It was horrible! Dere were Growlithes everywhere! And dey wanted ta eat me!**

**James: Meowth?! What're you doing here? I thought you were sleeping in the cafeteria from now on? And what are you going on about?**

**Meowth: I had a nightmare about Growlithes an when I woke up dere was anudder Growlithe!**

**James: a nightmare huh? Well, you can sleep here tonight if you want!**

**Meowth: gee tanks Jimmy, you're a real pal!**

**Meowth made himself comfy at the bottom of James's bed and tried to fall asleep for a few seconds before he started whimpering again**

**Meowth: …what if dere really is a Growlithe downstairs?**

**James: … go to sleep Meowth!**

**Meowth: but what if dere really is a Growlithe downstairs and afta I fall asleep it follows my scent up here and comes ta get me!**

**James: … Meowth, it was just a bad dream, now get some sleep, we have a big day of catching Pikachu tomorrow!**

**Meowth: well…okay…**

**Hmm, I have an idea of a way to continue this!… XD**


	4. A Long Day

**Well, I've been thinking about keeping this story going for a while now…**

**James: 'yawn' hey Meowth, sleep well last night?**

**Meowth: …nope…**

**James: why not?**

**Meowth explained to James that after his nightmare, all he could think about was Growlithes attacking him so all night he'd sat up staring at the door and waiting for a Growlithe to appear**

**They met up with Jessie and she was pretty surprised to see Meowth up so early**

**Jessie: Meowth? What're you doing here? I thought you slept down in the cafeteria now?**

**James: last night he had a bad dream so he came up to sleep in my room, but he didn't get much sleep!**

**Jessie: a bad dream? Was it the one with Snubbull again?**

**James: nope, Growlithes!**

**When they got down to the cafeteria for breakfast jess 'n' James had their usual toast but Meowth kept falling asleep at the table so Jessie flicked some water at him every so often, waking him up long enough to swallow a bite of his own toast before nodding off again**

**Later on, team rocket had built a giant robot with rubber gloves for hands to catch Pikachu and Jessie and James were standing outside of it after having just finished the motto**

**Jessie: haha! Now to grab Pikachu and make our quick get-away!**

**Ash: oh no you don't! Pikachu, thunderbolt!**

**Pikachu: PIKA-**

**Jessie: hmhmhm, not this time! We've got a trick up our sleeves!**

**James: okay Meowth! Press the button to launch the rubber arms to block Pikachu's thunderbolt!**

**They waited around for a couple of seconds while Pikachu charged up his thunderbolt but nothing happened so Pikachu shocked them and blasted them off**

**Pikachu: CHUUUUUUUUUU!!!**

**Jessie: WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**James: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Both: team rocket's blasting off again!!!**

'**ding'**

**Ash: alright! Way to go Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: pika!**

**Misty: but I wonder why Meowth didn't help them?**

**Ash: maybe Meowth's finally coming over to the good side!**

**So ash, misty and Pikachu ran into the robot and up to the control room where they found Meowth out cold, leaning over the control panel with his paw in front of the button**

**Ash: huh?**

**Misty: Meowth's fast asleep!**

**Pikachu waddled over, jumped on top of the controls and poked Meowth on the head a few times**

**Pikachu: pi-Pikachu? Pi-Pikachu!**

**Meowth yawned, pulled himself up and stretched**

**Meowth: 'yawn' did we catch Pikachu yet?**

**He rubbed his eyes, opened them and noticed Pikachu looking puzzled in front of him**

**Meowth: wha-what da?! Twoips?! Where'd Jessie 'n' James go?!**

**Misty: they got blasted off because you didn't press the button in time!**

**Meowth: 'gulp' uh-oh! Please! Please don't blast me off youse guys! If jess 'n' Jimmy get a hold a me dey'll turn me me in ta Pokemon chow!**

**Ash: well, you know what to do Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!!!**

**Pikachu hit Meowth with a thunderbolt and sent him flying through the air**

**Meowth: look's like I'm blastin off again!!!**

'**ding'**

**Ash: nicely done Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: pika!**

**Back at the rocket headquarters,**

'**ding'**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**SMACK**

**The dust cleared and Meowth pulled himself up from the ground and rubbed his sore head. He opened his eyes and saw two pairs of feet in front of him, he looked up to find Jessie and James staring angrily down at him**

**Jessie: well, well, look who decided to drop in! too busy to help your friends?**

**Meowth: I'm sorry guys! Really sorry! I fell asleep in front o da button an Pikachu woke me up ta blast me off!**

**James: hmm, don't worry Meowth! I have a plan that's guarantied to get you a better night tonight!**

**Meowth: 'gulp' …**

**They all went inside for dinner, where Meowth fell asleep a few more times, at one point the was dropping off leaning on his paw, so Jessie pushed his paw out of the way and he fell face first into a bowl of milk!**

**Meowth: 'cough' 'splutter' wha-what happened?!**

**Jessie: 'snigger'**

**James: jess!**

**Jessie: what? It got him awake didn't it?**

**Hmm, time to take a new chapter! How many has it been now? I wonder…**


End file.
